How Time Traveler's Pig should have ended
Dipper and Mabel looked down at the time machine* Dipper: our ticket to any moment in history Mabel: let’s get two dodos and force them to make out Dipper: no, we got to be smart about this Blendin: good thing I’m start about this too! *Blendin comes in the scene as the time machine on the table disappears and appear in Blendin's hands* Dipper: what the? How did you? Blendin: time travel, duh? after taking the time machine much later, I’ve went back and prevent you two from using this Dipper: but wouldn’t that cause a paradox? Blendin: no, this time machine uses the same method as the Hot Tub Time Machine. *How Gravity Falls, Time Traveller’s Pig Should have Ended* *Dipper and Wendy are at the ball toss game where Dipper hand out a ticket* Dipper: one ball please Stand person: you only get one chance Dipper: that’s what you think *Dipper tried to throw the ball again and it hits the cups, it bounces back and Dipper notices this* Dipper: look out! *Dipper moved Wendy out of the way, and the ball missed Wendy’s eye* Wendy: woah, that ball almost hit me, nice going kid Dipper: nailed it *Fast forward* *after a lot of fails, Dipper tried to ask Wendy if she wanted the prize so badly* Dipper: uhh, Wendy? How badly do you want that stuff animal thing Wendy: more than anything in the world *Dipper thought about what he can do, but then realize something* Dipper: wait a minute, why didn’t I do this *Dipper put out his time machine and use it to go back in time* *scene changes to Stan looking at the planning for the mystery fair* Stan: let’s see we would have that there, that there and those weird duck purple pushie what ya call it there *Dipper enters the scene* Dipper: uhh Stan? Instead of putting those there, why don’t we put them over there instead *Dipper pointing at the balloon dart game, Stan look at Dipper in confusion but wasn’t bothered* Stan: sure why not *later with Dipper and Wendy looking at the ball toss game where the prize isn’t that good* Wendy: lame, those prizes doesn’t look good, let’s go somewhere else Dipper: agreed *Fast Forward* *after the entire episode, Dipper realize that he can’t break his sister’s heart, so he went back and do the ball toss again, not before making a speech* Dipper: Wendy, I just wanted to say that, well I just wanted to say that people make mistakes, and when they do, you should forgive them, and also tight pants is overrated Wendy: dude, you lost me *Dipper turn to the ball toss and gave the ticket to the stand person, he gets the ball and thought about something else* Dipper: but when they know they will always make the same mistakes, they shouldn’t make those mistakes Wendy: what are you talking about? *Dipper then place the ball on the stand the pushed it away* Dipper: I don’t want to throw the ball, sorry Wendy *Dipper then walked away as Robbie came up and ask Wendy out, Dipper know he won’t get a chance to get Wendy today, but at least she won’t get a black eye* *Fast Forward* *but this is how it really should of ended...* *Mabel ran to Dipper screaming* Dipper: what's wrong? Mabel: we messed up the timeline, Pacifica saw the flyer and won Waddles before I did, she took Waddles Dipper! Dipper: aww Mabel I’m sorry Mabel: it’s okay, we just have to go back and do things different... *Dipper quickly snatches the time machine* Dipper: Mabel, look I did the math, in any other timeline, Wendy ends up going out with Robbie, I can’t mess this day up again Mabel: well why don’t I go back before you thought about your plan and win Waddles and jump forward so your ball toss thingy wouldn’t get interrupted Dipper: oh, yeah, that would work, I’m surprised I didn’t thought about that *Mabel snatches the time machine* Mabel: it’s a time machine, Dipper, we can go back even further if we want to *Mabel then uses the time machine to go back in time and win Waddles, then jump back to the present with Waddles in her hands* Mabel: see, no paradoxes, no interruptions, managed to solve both of our problems *Blendin, came to the scene* Mabel: oh hay Blendin, here’s your time machine *Blendin was confused as Mabel gave the time machine to Blendin* Blendin: wait wha? *The End* Category:Alternate Endings